


raving about baking

by Jellyfishie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baked Beans, M/M, baked beans stoner mingyu, baker raver daniel, bakery goods dealer hulk jungkook, jungkook n the bts lads are the only famous ones, mingy n hao own a smoke shop, mingy n hao smoke baked beans 24/7, mm love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishie/pseuds/Jellyfishie
Summary: jungkook has everything daniel's been looking foror does he ?





	1. first meeting

daniel raved at the rave, shaking his booty all around. “OOF” daniel felt a HUGE body bump into him. he turned around and there he was, mega global superstar bts member, Jeon Jungkook. he had to look up to see his face, but his huge hulk body hid all the light and daniel could only see but a shadow of a face. jungkook nudged his head to the exit, signaling the innocent booty shaking daniel to follow.

the poor naive daniel of course followed the pop star. they arrived in a somewhat creepy alleyway. jungkook had his back to daniel and seemed to be pulling something out from his pocket. after a clear struggle to try and get something out of his tiny pocket, (girl pants ???), he turned around and waved the baggy full of white substance in front of daniel’s flushed face.

“YOU HAVE IT ! i’ve been looking for this !” daniel exclaimed, face vibrant with happiness. “yea yea don’t need to thank me kiddo, this is nothin” jungkook smirked. daniel took the small baggy and thanked jungkook graciously n gave him a lil kiss ;). 

daniel left the rave and went home, happy to bake a perfect cake with the one of a kind only in france bakery sugar that jungkook gave him.


	2. disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel got s c a m m e d

daniel heads home with a skip in his step. “yippy yee yippy yay !” the drunken leprechaun-esce boy shouted into the empty baked bean smelling streets.

he barely managed to open the door, dropping his keys too many times to count. once he stepped inside, he bounced onto the couch with a boom chica wow wow badum.

he remembered he still had the blissful rare confectionary goodness blessed jungkook gave him; daniel ripped it out of his pocket with an overflowing pot of newfound excitement. he inspected the bag through and through.

_hmmmm, looks a little wonky tonk, i should taste test !_

daniel swiped his tongue against his pointer finger, wetting it, before slightly dipping it into the small baggy. he pulls his finger out and inspects the small amount coated onto him. after checkin out the supposed confectionary sugar, daniel rubs his finger onto his tongue, fully tasting it.

_...this..._

_...this isn’t it, this isn’t my rare special sugar crafted by chef bon apetit from scratch, handled by the best and delivered by horse, this is... cocaine_

**Author's Note:**

> pls support ur oppa jellyfishie >~< i put my heart n soul into this ! i’ll update next sunday


End file.
